1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of message receipt/transmission and delivery using computer networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to the subject of facsimile and voice transmission and retrieval over circuit/packet switched voice/data networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice and data communications systems such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) are currently used to transfer image and text data transmitted by facsimile ("fax") machines in addition to the normally carried voice traffic. These faxed images are usually transmitted through the PSTN and received for printout or storage of the image on a destination fax machine or computer for the use by the recipient. Since the destination machine has typically been a fax, computer, printer or other such large capacity storage and output device, there has not been a need to compress the fax significantly for the destination output device. Furthermore, as the traditional destination has been either a full size print-out, computer monitor or mass storage media, no attempt has been made to facilitate the delivery of fax messages using other methods so as not to require the recipient to be physically close to the device which is coupled to the telephone line in order to receive the fax message.
For example, where user A has a fax machine connected to the PSTN using a telephone line with a number "XXX-YYY-ZZZZ" (where "XXX" represents the area code of the number, "YYY" the prefix of the number, and "ZZZZ" the remainder of the number), in order for user A to view a received fax message, user A must be physically located in the same area as the fax machine.
Similarly, audio messages are stored on fixed destination devices such as answering machines and "voice-mail" systems. To retrieve such audio messages, a recipient would either have to dial into the destination device or physically activate the play-back of audio messages through manipulation of the controls of an answering machine.
Thus, the ability to access both voice and fax messages from additional locations which would not require a user to either (1) be physically stationed near the receiving fax machine; or (2) to have to manually call a device to retrieve audio messages; would be desirable.
In addition, as a sender currently has to call or fax directly to the destination phone or fax machine, the sender incurs additional charges imposed by one or more telephone companies handling the call. Depending on the length of the fax or audio message, the telephone company charges can be substantial as calls are billed based on the time connected.
Hence, to be able to provide a sender with multiple phone numbers to which to send a message would be desirable, allowing the sender to choose the number which would closest, and, thus, the least expensive, to dial into.